My Soul for Hire
by DokuroTenshi
Summary: This wasn't what I expected being brought back to life would feel like. I expected fanfare, grovelling apologies and for starters, MY OWN BODY. Instead, I'm running around in a doll's body doing biddings of a dullahan of all things. Especially when that very dullahan is good friends with the one that ended my life.


I could hear it, a voice calling me. It penetrated the strange silence of the room, searching for me through the blackness. It wasn't one of the usual cries I've heard though. And trust me, I've heard my fair share of cries. Some begging, some hopeful, some given while barely conscious, simply a name that rolls off their tongues. None were actually looking for me. This one however, was doing just that. It called me, as if I could answer, as if I would be willing to answer it pleas.

"_Go away,_" I heard myself say, voice bouncing across the nothingness, hopefully reaching the crier.

Instead, the voice only got louder, the pull along with it stronger. _"Come with me. Please. Come with me."_ If I could sigh, I probably would have right there. I pushed my essence back, away from the voice and the pull. The thing is, I didn't recognize the voice. It was clear, enchanting, and distinctly feminine. I couldn't recall anyone I knew with a voice like that. A stranger was trying to reach me.

Just as I realized that fact, the pull on me got sharper, much more violent. Try as I might, I couldn't cling on the nothingness anymore. Curiously, I felt myself get sucked into something like a pipe, my essence flowing through it as I spun and writhed, trying to break the connection. And as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Leaving me dazed and disoriented as I tried to make sense of the situation.

As my essence stopped wriggling, I began to be aware of another uncomfortable sensation. I was being suffocated. I could feel the heavy weight of flesh on me, encasing me. I could feel the warmth of some sort of sloshy liquid within me, probably blood. I could feel the stiffness of the bones within me as I lay there. Only conclusion; I was in a body of some sort. Oh. My. Gosh. I attempted to quell the panic rising within me as I tried to understand the situation at hand. At hand, gettit? Because I have hands now. Okay, not the time for jokes.

As I slowly got used to the suffocating feeling of being encased, I was able to stretch my conscience outwards and assess my surroundings. Sure, I wasn't able to open my eyes yet, but I was able to 'feel' my surroundings so to say. One of the perks of being a powerful spirit I supposed. I could tell that I was lying on a raised platform of some sort while a being of some sort kneeled nearby. The mere presence of that being ran shivers down my newly adopted spine. It had a strange smoky feeling, as if it was merely smoke turned solid instead of a true solid being like a human for instance. Even though I couldn't place the identity of the being, the presence felt strangely familiar. And it left a sick feeling deep within my essence. Only something very powerful and dangerous would feel as wispy as that… Or it could simply be a anorexic human. Yeah, lets focus on positives here.

As I was processing these thoughts, a noise broke the silence of the room. The annoying tapping of fingers on a cellphone. How strangely mundane. The moment the tapping stopped, a figure near the doorway of the room moved forward slightly, towards the being and me lying on the platform. I could feel my new body tensing up at the movement. Getting a grip on my body I pulled my eyelids open. The dim darkness of a room greeted me, as I stared into the startled faces of the only two other people there, illuminated by the gentle glow of candles placed around the pentagram that I was lying in.

For a minute, we only stared at each other before the kneeling figure chose to speak.

"Annabelle?" Well, speak was a bit much. The black clothed figure simply held up her phone, where the message was displayed.

"Obviously," I replied irritably, quite forgetting to move my jaw. Instead, my voice seemed to resonate from within my essence, like how I usually spoke when I was in the Other Place. The two of them glanced at each other in apparent shock while I observed them beadily. The kneeling one was dressed very oddly. The figure revealed her to be a woman, clothed completely in a black leather racing suit, complete with a bright yellow helmet with cat ears, visor and all. The standing one was a bespectacled man, who looked more normal although he had a labcoat on. Shit, a scientist. They were probably going to operate on me like what mad scientists usually do…

I lurched my body forward, intending to run from the platform, only to end up falling flat on my face. I raised my head slightly to look at my tangled legs. I… Might have forgotten how to move properly… Well darn. Its not my fault, I've been in the Other Place for far too long, its only natural I forget some… Details…

The two figures just openly stared at me as I tried to drunkenly righten myself. As I tried to push a few pesky strands of hair away from my face, I only succeeded in punching myself. Finally, the woman took pity on me and gently moved me to sit on the platform.

"Who are you? Why have you brought me here?" I asked as I carefully used my hand to pull a lock of black hair away from my face. Wait, black? I distinctly remember myself having brown hair… And my skin was never this pale…

"My name is Shinra Kishitani. This beautiful lady here is called Celty. We brought you here because we need your help," the scientist said, an almost excited tone to his voice.

"Why should I help you?" What could they possibly have to offer a great spirit such as myself? Just because they were able to pull me from the other world didn't necessarily mean I had to listen to them.

"Please. Hear us out. In exchange for your help, we will help you to rest in peace."

My eyes widened at his words. Peace? So they knew… Although, that would mean that…

"This is not my body."

"No it is not. Its an artificial human… So to say." An artificial human… A homunculus. I was in a fake human.

"Although being in that body has its perks! It's a lot more stronger than a normal human and hardy! It'll be perfect for the job!"

As he spoke, I stood up slowly, staggering towards the door. I needed to see it for myself, this unfamiliar body. All this time, I thought they had used my old body for the ritual. I guess they wanted something stronger, like the guy mentioned. I staggered past him into a brightly lit hallway. Pushing my weight against the first door I came across, I turned the turned the handle fumbling all the while with my uncooperative hands. As I lurched through the door, I caught sight of myself from within the bedroom's mirror. Sapphire blue eyes stared back at me from within a small pale face. Long, thick black hair fell in glossy ribbons around my face, reaching around the waist of my tiny body. Yeah I was small. If they were going to make a human, couldn't they make me taller at least? Stupid scientist.

I was beautiful. The beauty of the body seemed too unreal. Too doll-like. The, my, skin also seemed to be so smooth it glowed with a sort of magical, hidden strength. So unlike my actual body. Carefully, I turned my body to where Shinra and Celty were standing by the door.

"What is my purpose here? Why have you done this?"

"Annabelle, you need to help rescue a fellow dullahan of mine."

* * *

**A/N: Yo! That seemed like a good enough cliffhanger right? XD This is my first durarara ****fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. The plot bunny hit me all of a sudden and I couldn't help but jot them down 8'D So yeah basically, the main character is an OC of mine, Annabelle. She's supposed to be a spirit held in 'limbo' and was called back by the Black Rider to help her locate an old friend of hers. This story takes place in season one since I haven't watched season two yet :X ... Right, so I hope you enjoy it and please review and tell me what you think~**


End file.
